All about TGOL
Worlds Mech Town- New York- The Floating Isles- Fantasy Kingdom- The Seven Seas- Naturam- Sams House- Hero City- Cartoon Land- /DATA_SCAPE- Fragmented World- The Void- The Dark Realm- Characters Ryan- 23 Year old from planet Mech Town. Ever since he was a child he has been obsessed with making new inventions & helping others Sar.A- Ryans A.I. navigation system on his spaceship. Will- 20 Year old from planet New York. Just an average guy obssesed with movies and videogames. Luke- Will's best friend. Kyle- Will's second best friend. Hunter- 17 Year old from planet The floating isles. Secretly older than we think. Hunters parents- Unknown, either missing or dead. King Azorath- The ruler of Fantasy kingdom. Teaches the Guardians Of Light how to defend theirselves with armor and weapons. Ginues The Wizard- A wizard that lives in the mystic forests great tree. He teaches the Guardians Of Light how to defend theirselves with magic. The Flaming Beast- A giant dragon whose skin is always flaming. He is always terrorizing and destroying villages nearby his territory. Captian Francis the 3rd- Captain of the sea dagger ship, he finds the Guardians Of Light and recruits them to join his crew. Lucy The Mermaid- A mermaid Francis & the Guardians of Light meet on their journey to the island of treasure. The Kraken- A giant beast that lives in an underwater volcano, he guards the island of treasure. Spirit of the wild Main Character- A boy with the power of many different animals. Mushroom Man- A member of the mushroom tribe. Harley- A magical woman who gave the boy his powers. Teddy Bear- A toy the Guardians Of Light team up with when they arrive at Sams House. Sam- The owner of Teddy Bear and the other toys. The Abomination- A toy fused with other toys. Axel- A super hero from Hero City, his powers are super strength and speed. Wills father, who found the world of New York after chasing down a villian met wills mom and fell in love. After wills birth he had to return to his home world which was in chaos due to his absence. Stephen hawks- A super villain from Hero City, he has the power to levetate and suck up anything he wants and spit it out. He was fighting Axel and about to kill a group of civilians with a building when Will awoken his hidden power and saved them. Maggi- The main character from the cartoon show wacky maggs. Admin- Creator of the /DATA_SCAPE. NOT_A_VIRUS- The main villain of the digital world who took over the admin, he has the power to change and corrupt anything in the world using his keyboard. Dakuhari- A demon of unknown origins sending his minions out to worlds and destroying them for unknown reasons. Pre-Evenant- A demon with the power of souls. After Ryan waits what feels like an eternity in the void, he makes a deal with the Pre-Evenant and he takes over his body resurecting him. The First Darkness- The first being of darkness in the universe. The First Light- The first being of light in the universe. The Gray Guardian- A form everyone makes by fusing together.